tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Workmen
Workmen The Workmen are minor characters in the television series, but play an important role in the functioning of the Island of Sodor. They are always ready to assist in almost any kind of work and are found in almost any part of the Island of Sodor. Uniform A workman's uniform usually consists of blue trousers, a black tie, a white shirt, a blue jacket, with brown overalls and either a brown cap or hardhat. Depending on where the workman works, the colour of the uniform may vary (such as orange and red for SS&RC workmen), lack a tie and have a logo on the overalls Locations Workmen are usually found around, but are not limited to: * Accidents * Shunting Yards * Depots * Stations * Sheds * Any maintenance work or project * Turntables * Junctions * Tunnels * Bridges * Forests * Windmills * Flour Mills * Signal Boxes * Signals * Water Towers * Washdowns * Scrapyards * Sodor Ironworks * Beaches/Seaside * Harbours * Warehouses * Houses * Farms * Factories * The Works * Sodor Steamworks * Vicarstown Dieselworks * The Coaling Plant * The Coal Hopper * Quarries and Mines * Constructions * Railway Lines/Trackworks * Points * Buffers * Roadworks * Level Crossings * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Airport * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Ulfstead Castle * Crocks Scrap Yard * The Great Railway Show (Mainland) * The Railway Show Yard (Mainland) Voice Actors Trivia * Several workmen are currently on display at Drayton Manor and the Hara Model Railway Museum. * What the workmen wear would be considered unsafe by modern standards. For example they do not wear hardhats, safety vests, or eye protection. This is because the TV series is set before the 1970s. However, some episodes show quarry workmen and miners wearing hardhats and since the CGI switch-over hardhats and eye protection have been more present. * A "Pack scale" workman (along with two heads) was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. * The workmen also sometimes work as shunters, signalmen and even as the managers and foremen, who become the boss for other workmen, besides Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival and Miss Jenny Packard. * To date, only one workman has been named, Albert. * In the seventh season, there have been female workers, working with workmen, on the Narrow Gauge Railway. * Mr. Percival has a workman as his assistant, while Sir Topham Hatt has bodyguards, and Miss Jenny Packard has a foreman as assistance. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:TheFlyingKipper10.png|Workmen in the first season File:TheRunaway46.png|Workmen in the second season File:ThomasComestoBreakfast46.png File:Mavis38.png|Workmen in the third season File:Heroes47.png|Workmen evade an avalanche at the Sodor China Clay Company File:FourLittleEngines17.png|Workmen in the fourth season File:TrainStopsPlay69.png|Workmen roll Caroline onto a conflat File:Oliver'sFind16.png|A workman in the fifth season File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter44.png|Workmen in the sixth season File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter17.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter33.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas52.png|Workmen in the seventh season File:AHappyDayforPercy30.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat6.png|Workmen in the eighth season File:SqueakRattleAndRoll65.png File:CallingAllEngines!22.png|Workmen in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!282.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks79.png|Workmen in the ninth season File:ThomasAndTheCircus32.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole41.png File:BoldandBrave51.png File:WhichWayNow16.png|Workmen in the tenth season File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png|Workmen in the eleventh season File:Toby'sTriumph75.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese69.png File:HeaveHoThomas!55.png|Workmen in the twelfth season File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn48.png|A workman in full CGI File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn38.png File:SnowTracks100.png|Workmen in full CGI File:Percy'sParcel49.png File:MerryWinterWish23.png File:GordonandFerdinand33.png File:KevintheSteamie62.png File:TreeTrouble91.png File:JamestotheRescue10.png File:KingoftheRailway96.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine77.png File:AwayFromTheSea32.png File:TheFrozenTurntable37.png File:AwayFromtheSea62.png File:Thomas'Shortcut22.png File:SignalsCrossed78.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger80.png File:MarionandthePipe19.png File:MarionandthePipe55.png File:LongLostFriend51.png File:SamsonSentforScrap16.png File:TheAdventureBegins57.png File:ToadandtheWhale54.png File:ToadandtheWhale65.png File:DenandDart37.png File:RockyRescue27.png File:LetterstoSanta42.png File:CautiousConnor32.png File:TheChristmasCoffeepot80.png File:ThomasandtheShapeBridge1.png|Workmen in a animated Learning Segment File:OvertheBridge6.png File:HenryandtheElephant(storybook)5.png|Workmen as illustrated by Owen Bell File:Workmen2.png|A workman displayed at Drayton Manor File:BreakvanModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg File:DockWorkmanSmallScaleModel2.jpg|Workmen small scale model Merchandise Gallery File:BrioSirTophamHatt&Friends.png|Brio (Mid Bottom Left) See also * Category:Images of workmen Category:Staff Category:Humans